secretsaturdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Zon Saturday
Zon Saturday is the adoptive sister of Zak Saturday, Komodo, and Fiskerton, and the adoptive daughter of Doc Saturday and Drew Saturday. She is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Biography Zon is a surviving member of a thought-to-be extinct Pterosaur species called Ornithocheirus Simus which live in a nest near the Saturday Headquarters. She was caught in the sails of one of Doc's flying machines over the Amazon River and tried to eat Doc's head. Soon after, she formed a friendship with Zak and now uses the cliffs where the Saturdays live as her new hunting grounds. Zak named her Zon because she was found in the Amazon Rainforest. Unafraid of humans, she allows Zak to comb her mane and ride her, sometimes using a special harness that allows Zak to ride under her much like a hang glider pilot. But she absolutely resists the family's domestication efforts and refuses to give up the great outdoors. She appears to dislike Komodo and is incorrectly referred to as a Pteranodon. Zon is shown to be very obedient and not aggressive, the complete opposite of Komodo. Her diet consists of crustaceans and fish (seafood). Series Season 1= The Kur Stone:Part Two The Vengeance of Hibagon The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes Guess Who's Going To Be Dinner The King of Kumari Kandam Van Rook's Apprentice Twelve Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit The Owlman Feeds at Midnight Black Monday Cryptid vs. Cryptid The Underworld Bride Something in the Water Target: Fiskerton Once More the Nightmare Factory Food of the Giants The Atlas Pin Paris is Melting Shadows of Lemuria Kur Rising |-| Season 2= Kur:Part One Kur:Part Two Into The Mouth of Darkness The Return of Tsul 'Kalu And Your Enemies Closer War of the Cryptids Relationships Family= *Doc Saturday (adopted father) *Drew Saturday (adopted mother) *Drew and Doyle's parents (maternal grandparents, deceased) *Doyle Blackwell (adopted maternal uncle) *Komodo (adopted brother) *Zak Saturday (adopted brother) *Fiskerton (adopted brother) *Doc Saturday's parents (if they're alive, they are mentioned in the series) |-| Friends= *Ulraj *Wadi *Francis (ally) *The Secret Scientists *Tsul'Kalu (ally) *Van Rook (Former enemy, killed by Rani Nagi) *Some friends from around the world *A large amount of cryptids seen in War of the Cryptids and [[Cryptid vs. Cryptid |-| Enemies= *V.V. Argost (arch-enemy) *Munya (Argost's minion who has spider DNA so he can become 50% human and 50% spider) *Zak Monday (2nd arch-enemy) *The Monday Family (2nd arch-enemy's family) *Abbey Grey (former babysitter and former crush) *Francis (temporarily) *Shoji Fuzen *Pietro "Piecemeal" Maltese *Naga *Van Rook (temporarily, deceased) *Doyle Blackwell (temporarily) Trivia *Zon did not remeet with her family from Kur Rising to War of the Cryptids. *Zon is the only "Daughter" of of the Secret Saturdays. *Zon is the only of the Cryptids under the care of the Secret Saturdays that cannot talk. (Komodo can speak a few words, Like: Hoot, and Right Here, and once in a slip up by his voice actor said Yosh. Fiskerton is also quite adept in speaking human languages while he speaks mostly in grunts and growls, but can say complicated words like Persue, and C'est L'amour; and Zak is also able to speak human as it is his native tongue.) *Zon is the only Saturday to premier in episode two. *Zon is the only pet that is a made up cryptid, though she is based on real cryptids. *Zon is the only character to have an official boyfriend during the series. (Drew dated Van Rook and Doc before the events of the TV show took place.) *Zon is the least seen Saturday Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Heroes Category:Saturday family Category:Cryptid Category:Zak's Army Category:Female Category:Comic book stories Characters